Servésidrù
Servésidrù was an al'ùvah who lived in Palmu. He was the tallest al'ùvah ever and one of the tallest individuals on Cerceres. He was born in 709FE and died in 1021SE. He was 9' 6" when he died after falling from his horse on the way to a circus in Mithraleen. Names and Titles Servésidrù was known as the Elven Giant. He was called this affectionately by the people of the Mithraleenean Empire and his friends, however, the ael'ùvah that lived in Gil-Navarié used this alias in scorn. By them, he was also called the Elven Freak ''and ''Giantkin. He was commonly called the Humble Giant. Appearance Not much is known about Servésidrù's appearance. It was known that he was extremely tall, being as tall as a small house. His hair was said to have been brown or black and his eyes are said to have been green. He was quite weak despite his massive height. He had a scarred forehead from where he had walked into things many times. History Early History Servésidrù was born in the city of Palmu in the summer of 709FE. Not much is known about his childhood or his family, however, his father was a shoemaker called Naverré and his mother was a maid called Siäsencíë. By the age of one hundred, he stood at a massive height of 6'. He was found by a circus master and was taken into the circus and had his own show. Adult Life On his one hundred and seventieth birthday, he had reached the height of 7' 2" and dwarved most of his fellows. He joined another circus and travelled the world. Soon, news of his feats reached Crusada and he was invited to perform in front of Emperor Varentinius III. The emperor enjoyed the circus so much that he knighted Servésidrù, however, the elf did not accept the offer. Servésidrù was soon invited to all the castles and manors in the land to perform, however, he longed to return to simple comforts and soon retired. Death Servésidrù had planned to come out of a one hundred year retirement for a while. He was invited to join a circus in Mithraleen. On his way to the circus, his horse stood on a sharp rock and bucked him off. Servésidrù fell onto his neck and broke it. The Humble Giant was dead. Personality Servésidrù was regarded as humble by all who knew him. Despite his fame, he always enjoyed simple comforts and hated the extravagence of those who commonly employed him. He was a kind and charitable soul who gave much of his wealth to charity. Weapons and Armour Servésidrù was an ardent pacifist. He only carried one weapon, his dagger. Even then, it was only to defend others and not himself. He wore armour only when his circus masters ordered him to for his own protection. Trivia *Servésidrù is the tallest al'ùvah ever, the second tallest elf and one of the tallest individuals on Cerceres. * Humorously, his cousin was known for being very small. Category:People Category:Famous Elves